The Secret World
by Gabbii-Loves-CrissColfer
Summary: It's Halloween and the twins want's to play some pranks on there family. But that might change. Evan and Ethan have to save a fairy, but there are may challenges on the way. A little bit of CP Coulter (You may recognize some of the names.) But otherwise it's my story. Rated: T for language and violence :) Enjoy.


**Hello!**

My name is Gabriella, but you can call me Gabbii (I guess). I were doing this in a class as a little assignment and it turned out like this. Guess how long it took me... I don't even know. And I had/have a friend that inspired me to continue. I was going to quit with it, but she made me change my mind.

Find me at:

Tumblr: gleelovergleek

Twitter: GabbiiSWE

(Without spaces xD)

_**(BTW I'm Swedish)**_

* * *

**The Secret World.**

"Evan, Evan, wake up." said Ethan with a tired voice. "Five more minutes." Evan mumbled and buried his head in his pillow. "No, you have to wake up now!" Ethan said annoyed. "Fine." said Evan with a tired voice. "What is wrong with you?" Ethan looked down at his hands and smiled.

"It's Halloween. Time to get started." Evan smiled at his brother. "Of course. Mom and dad first then... grandma?" Ethan nodded and grabbed Evans hand. "Let's do this shit." Evan and Ethan said, got up and started to get dressed. Evan grabbed a black t- shirt and a pair of black sweatpants and Ethan grabbed the same as Evan, but on the shirt there was a skull.

Evan and Ethan are identical twins. They have dirty-blond hair and blue/gray eyes. They are also the only Brighton kids. They are two of the tallest kids in school. And the longest they've been apart is for 14 minutes and that was thanks to there stupid friend Andre, who drag Ethan away from Evan when they were in the middle of a prank.

Weirdly Evan didn't realized that Ethan where gone, until he heard his brother scream. So, he hunted down Andre and forced him to show him where Ethan was. After he and Ethan had reunited, they got a big revenge on Andre. They don't really talk about that day that often, but when they do. They only talk about what they did to Andre.

"Where are we going to start?" said Ethan when he had grabbed his 'Prank-book_'_. "How about a thread in the stairs and then we hang a hole bucket of slime and when they steps on it, it falls down on there heads." Evan smiled at the prank and Ethan smiled.

"I really love Halloween. At least the pranks." Evan nodded in agreement and added to Ethan's sentence. "And the candy." they walked slowly and quite down the stairs. They stopped at the last step. Ethan looked up and saw a strange sign.

_We have been looking for you_,it said with an very old writing. "Evan, I'm little worried about this." Ethan looked over to Evan. "So..so am I." his brothers face were pale as a ghost. They took a step forward to take a closer look at the sign.

"Wait! Be careful!" a voice from the sign said. "Ah!" Ethan let out a scream and Evan almost passed out but he manage to stand up straight. "Shh." Evan said and put his hand over Ethan's mouth. "Who are you?" Evan whispered. "I'm just here to protect you. You guys don't need to know my stupid name." the voice said. "OK. Then, who did this?" said Ethan after Evan had calmed him down. "I can't say his name. But he is really evil. You have to be careful on your journey." the voice slowly started to get low and disappear.

"Journey? But where are we going? Is this a Halloween trick. It's really good, but freaky." Ethan said and looked over to the sign. "Grab some shoes and then grab the sign." the voice disappeared and the room went quiet.

Evan and Ethan quickly grabbed some shoes and started to put them on. "Where do you think we're going?" Ethan said looking up from his shoes."I'm not sure. Maybe.. no it's stupid." Evan said blushing. "Come on. Say." Ethan placed his hand on Evans back and smiled. "Maybe to another land?" Evan looked up at Ethan who smiled. "Like the books?" Evan nodded. "Like the books." Ethan grabbed Evans hand and dragged him up with him. "We can do this." Ethan smiled. "Oh no. We can't." Evan looked down at the floor and teared up.

"No. No don't. Don't start crying. " Ethan pulled Evan in to a hug and rubbed his back softly. "You are strong. Together we are stronger then any one else. You can do this." Ethan whispered softly in to Evans ear. "Thank you. How can you be so strong? I'm always the one crying.." Evan sobbed.

"I do cry. But only when _only _you are around." Ethan smiled. "I _have _seen you cry a lot." Evan smiled and hugged Ethan tighter. "I don't cry as much as you do though. But when I do, I tend to only start sobbing." Ethan pulled back from the hug and smiled. He dried away Evans tears softly with his thumb. "Come on. Let's go."

Ethan took Evans hand and placed the other one on the sign. Evan doubt for a moment but placed his other hand on the sign. "Now what?" Evan said with suspicion in his voice. "I don't know." Ethan and sighed. The sign started to give of a strange sound and a small light. Evan dropped Ethan's hand and reached out to touch the small light, but Ethan stopped him. After a few seconds Evan heard Ethan scream, and after a short time he landed softly on the ground. When he looked up he saw Ethan lying on the ground next to him. "...Ethan?" Evan tried to stand up, but his knees was to weak.

He heard a small noise from Ethan, but he just didn't move. Evan dragged his body over to Ethan then slowly started to shake him. "Mm... What happened?" Ethan opened his eyes to take a look around and then he stared up at Evan. "Oh god.. I really thought you where dead but you´re still alive. We are... I don't now." Evan said and looked around. Ethan stood up and reached for Evan. "I can't. My legs are numb." Evan said looking down at his legs and signed.

"I'll carry you." Ethan smiled and picked him up. "But you hate carrying me." Evan put his arms around Ethan's neck. "Well I don't want to leave you in the middle of nowhere." Ethan smiled and started walking. "In the middle of somewhere," Evan teased."Mmph." Ethan mumbled and looked around. "We should try to find some one here." Evan said and Ethan looked at him like it was the most obvious thing ever. "You don't say." Ethan said irritated. "HEY!" They turned around and saw a little midget jumping down from a little tree.

"Hello?" Evan said and looked down at him. "Who are you?" the midget said and jumped up on a stone to take a closer look at the twins. "We are Evan and Ethan. And you are?" Ethan said. "I'm Reed. The prince of this forest. I'm searching for a key. But that is not as important. As you." Reed said with a grin on his face.

"How did you two get here?" Reed added while he was trying to climb up a tree.

"We went through a sign... And then we came here. We don't really know to be honest." Ethan put his brother down on the stone and sat down next to him. "Ah, that mean you two are the..." Reed sat down between them and whispered. "Chosen one." Evan turned to Ethan and sighed. "Why are we even here!?" Ethan said annoyed. "Ethan!" Evan looked angry, but didn't show it.

"What?" Ethan seriously was angry right now. "Be nice for once in a while. For me?" Evan took Ethan's hand and pulled him towards himself.

"Fine. But _only _for you." Ethan sat down next to his brother and smiled.

"Thank you." Evan smiled at his brother and then turned to Reed.

"What dose that mean?" Reed turned to Evan and smiled. "That mean that you two are the only one that can save this world of ours." Reed stood up and took out a note from his pocket and handed it to Evan.

_To: Evan and Ethan_

_From: Justin Haynes_

_Hello! I guess you finally reached our little world. _

_We need your help. Our sweet fairy princess is kidnapped._

_She is the only one to keep this place going, without fights._

_But she was taken from her home in the middle of the night, two days ago. _

_We think it was the goblins and the witches. But we aren't sure. _

_We need your help to save her._

_You have 7 days to find her._

_Good-luck._

When Evan was finished he turned to Ethan, who got up and started to search for something.

"What are you searching for?" Reed said and walked up to Ethan. "This." Ethan picked up some keys from the bushes and handed them to Reed. "My keys!" Reed grabbed the keys and climbed up a tree. He put one of the keys in a little hole and turned it. When he heard a _click!_ he started to climb down.

"Help me." Reed said and Ethan walked over to him and they started to push the tree. The tree fell down so the stump only was left.

"Wow. You guys are strong." Evan winked. Reed picked up a box that was in the bottom of the stump. Reed handed the box to Ethan and smiled. "You might need it." and then he ran of.

"WAIT!" Evan screamed after him, but it was to late. "What now?" Ethan said and sat down next to his brother. He was a little bit concerned over Evan, but also really wanted to get out of this hell hole, as he thought of it.

"We better open the box." Ethan nodded and handed Evan the box.

"I think we need a key." Ethan said walking over to the tree he and Reed pushed down. He took out the keys and trowed it at Evan. "Thank you." Evan smiled and unlocked the box. Inside the box there was: one flashlight, two keys, three coins, four batteries and five dices.

Evan picked up the dices, the coins and keys and let Ethan take the rest.

"Why do I have to take the flashlight?" Ethan looked at Evan who just smiled at him.

"You are braver then me, and I'm better at keeping stuff." said Evan with a smile. "Well, I am braver then you, I can't deny that." Ethan started walking but realized that Evan couldn't walk and stopped. "Are you forgetting something?" Evan signed. "You." Ethan turned around and walked over to Evan. "Thank you for coming back." Evan said annoyed. "So, do you want me to leave?" Ethan stopped himself from walking and smiled.

"Oh no. Come pick me up." Evan said with a baby voice. "Fine..." Ethan picked him up and started to walk towards the direction he was heading before.

"Do you think we are going to meet Reed again?" said Evan and looked up at the clouds. "Yep. He didn't look like the person you only see once." Ethan smiled down at his brother. "Maybe we'll see him very soon."

Evan nodded against Ethan's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm tired." Evan said with a yawn. "Why don't you sleep then?" Evan opened his eyes to look at his brother. "What about you?" Ethan smiled at him. "I'm not tired and if I get tired, I build us a shelter so we both can sleep." Ethan stopped and looked behind them. Evan nodded and drifted away in his sleep.

Ethan walked deeper in to the forest, but stopped as fast as he heard a sound. "I think they went this way." he heard a voice said not to far away from him. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

He didn't want to wake Evan up, so he quickly walked down a hill and over to some stones there he could seek shelter. He felt Evan slowly move in his arms, and tried hard not to make any sounds.

"I think we lost track of them." a second voice said.

"We send out some trackers later tomorrow, and see if they find them." the third voice said and after that, they started to head back.

Ethan let out a sigh in relief. He stood up to see if they have left. He saw the road not far away, but he only saw two of the three goblins. He sat back down and placed Evan in his lap. _Please don't wake up now_. Ethan thought. Evan let out a small, low snore. Ethan chuckled and smiled.

He stood up and saw that the third goblin finally showed up.

"Mm." Evan mumbled. "Shh, don't say any thing." Ethan whispered and Evan yawned and slowly sat up to take a closer look at his brother.

After a while Ethan finally spoke up. "How are your knees?" Ethan looked at Evan who sighed. "They are getting better. Now, you spent all this time worrying about me so, how about_ you_? How are _you _doing?" Evan put his forehead on his brothers shoulder.

"I'm hanging in there." Ethan smiled. "Oh... Are we going to continue?" Evan said looking up at his brother. "Yes." Ethan picked up Evan, walked up the short hill and continued to walk the opposite way the goblins where heading. After a short walk they finally retched the end of the forest.

"Looks like we found our way out." said Evan and smiled at his brother. "Yea, I guess we did." Ethan looked around and found a little house not far away. "Let's go there." Ethan nodded and started walking towards the house, but stopped when he saw two goblins coming out of the house. He quickly put Evan down on the ground, and laid down beside him.

"Lets keep our self down a bit." Evan smiled in agreement. "What are they searching for?" Evan finally asked. "Us? I'm not really sure to be honest, but lets do this for safety." Ethan whispered turning to his brother. "Of course." Evan smiled looking up at the clouds. Ethan sat up to see if the goblins where gone, and they where. But sense he only saw two, he decided to stay down a bit longer.

"How many was it?" Evan said. Ethan looked at his brother and smiled. "Three, but over there, it was only two." Ethan said pointing over to the house. Evan nodded and turned to Ethan. "You know we are going to make it. Right?" Ethan nodded and handed Evan a piece of gum he had found in his pockets. "It's not much, but you can have it." Evan took the gum, but looked worried at Ethan. "What about you?" Evan sounded worried. "I'll be fine. I always am." Ethan smiled and laid down on his back and closed his eyes. Evan sighed and put the gum down his pocket, he really didn't need that now.

Ethan never really spoke so much about his feelings, at least not like Evan did. He mostly keep everything to himself. If you want to know anything from him, you have to have a lot of time and paciest. Witch nether of the twins have. So they just leave it. Even if Evan really wants to know something, he has to wait.

Last time they really talked about some serious stuff, Evan had to wait for Ethan to speak for two and a half hour. Luckily, they weren't in a big hurry that day. Probably was it because they where looked in a closet by there lovely classmates. Fun day thought. At least for Evan.

"Why do you always do that?" Evan asked looking at his brother. "What?" Ethan opened his eyes, but didn't turn to Evan as he spoke. "When ever I want to talk to you, you just push me away. I love you and all that, but I'm getting worried. You don't ever speak to me." Evan took Ethan's hand and squeezed it. Ethan looked deep in to his brothers eyes and said softly. "I'm just not used to it, I guess. But I promise you that, if I ever feel low, are in a bad mood, or just tired of something. I promise that I will talk to you about it, no one else then _you_." Ethan hugged his brother softly and smiled.

They broke apart and shared a soft smile, before Ethan looked up to see if the goblins where gone. Ethan stood up. "Wait here." said Ethan and looked down at his brother who only nodded.

Ethan slowly walked over to the house and knocked on the door. When he saw Reed in the window he smiled in relief. "Hello." Reed said when he opened the door.

"Where's your twin?" Ethan pointed at a hill and Reed nodded. "I'll go get him." Ethan said. He walked over to Evan, picked him up and walked back to Reed. "Hi Reed." Evan said happily. "Hi yourself." Reed smiled and moved away from the door. "Come in." Ethan smiled and walked past Reed. He put Evan down on a chair that was in the hallway. "I saw the goblins." Ethan said with a low voice. "What do they want?" Reed sat down next to Evan and sighed.

"They are searching for you. They are sent out to catch you, and kill you. If someone in the town Golden-tower catches you, they get nine hundred coins. Witch is a lot. In the box there was three coins right." Evan and Ethan nodded and Reed continued. "If you save so you have one hundred coins, you get a ticket. With the ticket you can fly to a tower to save the fairy princess, but it's to dangerous. Use the three coins to buy a horse. Trade the horse at a land stable, so you get the third key, and then carry on to the next city." Reed walked over to the fireplace, removed a painting and pulled out a map. He handed it to Ethan.

"It might come handy." Ethan nodded and placed it in his pocket.

"Do you have any food we can get? We didn't eat any breakfast before we left." Evan said after his stomach made a loud noise. "Well of course." Reed walked in to the kitchen, took out a basked and started to fill it with food.

There was ham, bread, blue grapes, green apples, and some milk. When he was done filling the basked he put it in front of Evan who thanked him and smiled. "We should probably get going soon." Ethan said and Reed nodded. "I agree. Walk down the road and turn left as fast as you can. Or the goblins might catch you." Evan nodded as Ethan walked over to pick him up. "I really hope your knees get well soon." Ethan sighed. "So do I." Evan smiled taking the basked. Reed opened the door for them and waved them goodbye. Evan put his head on Ethan's shoulder and closed his eyes. Ethan walked over to a sign to see where they ware.

_- Golden-tower 1.2 km_

_- Castle 2.9 km _

_Forbidden-forest 9.9 km -_

Ethan sighed and turned left. _Do he want us to go in to the forest. Again? _Ethan thought and continued to walk. "Are we going to the woods?" Evan said tiredly. Ethan nodded. "Yes." Ethan walked over some roots and rocks before hie reached a path.

Evan slowly started to fall asleep in his arms, again.

It didn't take long until he had reached the city. He guessed it was the castle- village, but he weren't so sure. He didn't want to leave Evan in the forest, so he decided to build a small shelter.

He placed Evan on a soft place, and started to pick up some wood and stone.

He placed them under some trees to make it steady. After some fixing, and breaking things, he was finally done. He laid Evan down beside him and closet his eyes. He slowly started to fall asleep.

_You're not going to make it. _Evan turned to Ethan in his sleep and groaned. _Evan, Evan wake up sleepy head._ Evan opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see any thing, so he thought it was something in his dreams.

"Hello?" Evan looked up and saw a tall, dark haired man standing beside a tree, that where close too where he and his brother slept. "Yes?" Evan sat up to take a closer look at the man. "Are you Evan or Ethan Brighton?" the man said with a shy smile. "Yes, I'm Evan." said Evan and smiled. "I'm Julian, Julian Hudson." the man reached out his hand for Evan. He reached up and shook Julians hand.

Julian is tall, taller then Evan and Ethan. His eyes is green/blue and it weirdly matches his dark-brown hair. He is very kind. But people thinks is aggressive because he is so tall. But he isn't

"Why do you want to know who I am?" Evan said after he had let go of Julians hand.

"I'm searching for Logan Wright. Have you seen him?" Julian said looking around.

"The only persons I've seen is, Reed, Ethan, you and some goblins." Evan said looking at his sleeping brother. "Good, you already met Reed. He gave you the map, huh?"

Evan nodded and Julian continued. "If you meet a tall blond haired and hazel blue eyed man. His about this tall." he showed with his hands. He was taller then the twins and Julian. "Give him this and say I gave it to you, so he don't run away. But, he might be pretty hard to find." Julian opened his backpack and handed Evan a ice-blue stone, that was shaped as a heart.

"It's not use full to me any more, so I'm giving it to him." Evan smiled and nodded. He put the stone in his pocked and looked over at Ethan, to his surprise he found his brother staring at him with his eyes wide open.

"What?" Evan said looking at him. "Nothing." Ethan said smiling. "OK? By the way ,this is Julian." Evan said pointing at Julian. "I know. I'm not deaf, I heard you two talk." Ethan smiled at Julian and then at his brother.

Julian smiled. "Well, I should probably get going." Julian signed and started to walk towards the rood, that where a couple of feet away. "OK. Bye." Evan and Ethan waved goodbye to Julian and sat up. "Sleeping was good." Ethan said yawning. "I couldn't agree more." Evan smiled and looked up to the sky. "It doesn't look like it's ever night here."

Evan nodded while he was trying to stand up. "Need help?" Ethan stood up and put his arm around Evans shoulders. Evan stood up and started to slowly make his way forward towards a tree that where a meter away from them.

"I'm letting you go now. Don't walk to fast though." Evan nodded an Ethan let go of him, but he continued to walk beside him. Evan made his way slowly, but steady towards the tree. "I can walk again." Evan grinned and hugged his brother. "Finally. You are heavy." Evan slapped Ethan jokily on the arm. "Ow." Ethan wined and smiled. Evan broke the hug to take a close look at his brother.

"Shall we?" Ethan smiled and grabbed the basked.

They started to walk towards a little village when they bumped in to someone.

"Excuse me?" Evan said and walked over to the man. "Are you Logan Wright?" the man turned around and nodded. "Julian wanted me to give you this." Evan reached down in to his pocket and took out the stone. He handed it to Logan. "When did you meet him?" Logan said after a few minutes. "A couple of minutes ago. He said he didn't need it any more." Ethan said looking at Logan.

"Do you now where he went?" Logan asked looking at the stone. "To the village, I think. He didn't really say where he was heading." Evan answered. "Are you guys going there as well?" the brothers nodded. "Can I like, walk with you guys? People don't really like me." Logan whispered shyly. "Sure." Ethan said smiling brightly.

"So, why don't they like you?" Logan sign and started walking, with the twins on each side of his body. "They think I'm some kind of creature for some other planet, or some shit like that." Logan laughed slightly at his words but continued. "I have some kind of anger problems, witch mean that I can't control my anger. And that tend to happened in the most stupid situations ever."

Evan and Ethan looked at etch other and sighed. "It's like no one understands me. Do you know the feeling?" Logan turned to Evan then Ethan.

"Yea, we do. We're twins. No one understands us." Ethan signed and looked up at Logan. "Well, we're here. I'm going to find Julian and then get out here as fast as I can. It was good meeting you. But I never got your name." Logan stopped at the town gate and turned around to take a look at the twins. "We are Evan and Ethan." Evan said and smiled. "Cool. Well see you around then." Logan smiled and walked in to the to the town and disappeared in to the crowd.

"He was strange." Ethan said raising an eyebrow. "Or in love." Evan said with a wink. Ethan nodded and looked around. "I'm guessing that, there is where you buy horses." Ethan pointed over to a short, dark haired teenager who stood by some horses. They walked over to the horses and smiled.

"Hello?" the teen said looking at the twins. "Hi. Do you sell these horses?" Evan said calmly and smiled. "Yes. One coin. It was three before. But I can't keep them any more so I sell them for one coin instead." The boy said sadly. "We are interested in buying one." Ethan said walking over to him. "OK. Name please." The boy went over to a little desk and took out two sheets of paper.

"Evan and Ethan Brighton." Evan said and the boy nodded, filling in the papers.

"And you are?" Ethan said walking up to him. "Dwight Thomas Hanover." Evan smiled. "That's a very rear name." Dwight looked up at them and smiled. Dwight was a pretty tall teenager. He has black/brown hair and deep dark eyes. He always carry around holy-water. He thinks that there are ghost and stuff around him. But he keeps him self calm when he's around horses.

"You are the nicest people I have ever meet. And I have meet many people."

Dwight looked at them and grinned. "So, what kind are you looking for?" Dwight said walking over to a white Arab. "A horse?" Ethan said raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course. But what kind. Fast? Slow? Tall? Short?" Dwight looked at the and brushed some hair away from his forehead. "Well, it has to be fast and menage to carry two people." Evan said looking at Dwight. Dwight smiled happily and led the twins over to a red-brown quarter horse.

"Her name is Stacy. She is my first horse. I've trained her everything she knows." Dwight said proudly. "Take care of her." Evan nodded and brunched Stacy's forehead lightly and smiled.

Ethan put a hand on Dwight's shoulder and said: "We promise to take good care of her." Dwight nodded and kissed Stacy. "Take care of them." Dwight whispered and Stacy made a small noise.

Dwight helped Evan and Ethan up on Stacy, gave them there basket and told them to take her to the land stable. Evan smiled and nodded.

"We already knew that." Dwight smiled and patted Stacy lightly on her neck. "Good luck." Dwight smiled at them and backed slowly away.

"OK. Stacy let's get you to a safe place." Ethan whispered to Stacy. "See you later Dwight." Evan waved at Dwight, and handed the coin to him, before he and Ethan started to ride away.

Evan put his arms around Ethan's waist and his head on his shoulder.

After awhile they had to stop by a lake, because Stacy had to drink some water.

Evan started to search through the basked.

"Want some milk?" Evan said handing a bottle of milk too his brother. "Thanks." Ethan took a sip of the milk and smiled widely. "This is good!" Ethan said happily. "Really?" Ethan nodded and started to drink more.

Evan smiled and took a sip of his own milk. "Wow, this is really good." Evan smiled. "Told you." Ethan drank up the rest and smiled happily. Evan nodded and took Ethan's empty bottle and put it back in to the basket, next to his own.

Stacy had finally stopped drinking and was ready to walk again. The way from the lake to the stable was short so it only took a couple of minutes to get there. "Finally. We're here." Ethan jumped of Stacy and led her and Evan over to the stable. Evan handed Ethan the basked so he could jump down, without dropping everything on the ground. Evan took the basket from Ethan and they walked over to the house that where near by. Ethan knocked on the door and slowly backed away.

"Yes?2"A man said opening the door. "Hi. I'm Evan and this is my brother Ethan, and we would like to trade our horse for the third key." Evan said kindly and smiled. "Who send you?" the man said curiously. "Reed." Ethan answered and smiled.

"OK. Leave the horse in the stable." the man opened a little box and handed the key to them.

"OK. Thank you." Evan said taking the key from the man. The man nodded and returned in to the house. "Geez, What a kind man." Ethan mumbled and started to walk back ti Stacy with Evan right behind him. "Well, what can we do?" Evan sighed and petted Stacy softly on her nose. Ethan led Stacy in to the stable and then walked back to his brother.

"Let's go to the next city." Evan reached down Ethan's pocket and took out the map. "We are just heading north" Evan said pointing upwards. "Well, duh." Ethan said sarcastic and smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Evan said annoyed and started to walk towards the city. Ethan sigh and ran after him. "What do we need all these keys for?" Ethan said quietly. "We forgot to ask Reed." Evan face-palmed himself and sighed.

"Hi!" They heard a voice and turned around. To there surprise the saw Julian and Logan walking towards them. "Hi!" Evan and Ethan said happily. "What are you guys doing here?" Ethan asked after Logan and Julian had come closer. "We are going to the second city. And you?" Logan said looking at Julian. "We are also going there." Evan said smiling brightly.

"Really? What I coincident." Julian winked. Ethan laughed and looked at them.

"How did you find him?" Ethan asked Logan. Logan let out a small laugh and looked at Julian. "Well it wasn't easy. He was almost at the castle when I find him. I went through hell, first a crazy old lady tried to take away my ''curse'', then if that wasn't enough an old _man _tried to show me his collection of frog heads." Evan and Ethan shook there heads at the thought of dead frog heads. "And the freaky thing was. The frogs wasn't even dead." Logan shook his head and they started to walk again. "Finding this man, is very hard." Logan said placing a hand on Julians shoulders.

"Thank you." Julian smiled and turned to Evan.

"Was it hard finding Logan?" Evan, Ethan and Logan shook there heads and smiled. "He was on his was on his way to the castle-village, so we bumped into him on our way there." Ethan smiled looking at Logan. "Wow. Where you on the road?" Julian said and Logan nodded. "Yes. Weirdly enough I wasn't in the woods. It doesn't change much here." Logan said looking around. "No, it doesn't." Julian sighed. Evan and Ethan smiled at each other.

"Wait." Evan stopped and looked behind them. "Goblins." Logan took out his sword and pointed it at the goblins. Julian nodded and took out a bow and a arrow and pointed it at the same direction as Logan's sword. Evan and Ethan took a few steps back. "What are we going to do?" Evan said.

"Stay back." Logan looked over at Julian and nodded. Julian shoot one arrow at one of the goblins and it hit him straight in the heart. "ATTACK!" One of the goblins yelled and Julian shoot another arrow. "How many are there?" Ethan said looking at Julian.

"About four." Julian said shooting another arrow. When Julian had killed the third one goblin, ran Logan up to the forth one and shopped of his head.

"What team?" Julian yelled at Logan. Logan picked up the goblins medal. "Team 3!" Logan yelled and ran back. "I didn't now there was a third team." Logan handed over the medal to Julian.

"Me nether." Julian said and thorough look. "It real god." Evan said peeking over Julians shoulder. "We can trade it in the city." Logan said taking to medal from Julian. "Hey! I was looking at that." Julian said trying to take the medal away from Logan. "Sorry Jules, I found it." Logan smirked.

"Jules?" Evan said looking at Logan. "It's my nickname to Julian." Logan said patting Julian on the head. "It's pretty cute." Ethan said with a laugh. "Mph." Julian mumble and sigh.

"Aw, don't be like that. You think it's cute." Logan laughed and put the medal in his pocked.

Julian blushed a little, but shook it of. "OK. Let's continue." Ethan said grabbing Evans arm. "Yea, I agree." Evan said and started to walk towards the city. Logan smiled and started to walk behind the twins. "You coming?" Julian looked up and saw Logan smiling at him, Julian nodded and started ran up to Logan. "Well we're her.." Evan cut himself of when he saw two goblins at the gate.

Julian raised his bow to shot the goblins, but Logan stopped him. "There's more." Logan whispered and pointed over to a tower. "There is about five in a tower. Plus these two. We won't stand a chance." Julian nodded and sighed.

"Hello?" They all turned around and saw a boy standing behind them. "Who are you?" Logan said and stepped closer to the short boy. "I'm Shane, Shane Anderson. Friend of Reed." The boy said smiling.

Shane was taller then Reed but shorter then Evan and Ethan. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. According to the twins and Reed, he was perfect. The only thing was, he could talk a lot, he could talk about everything at any time.

"How many people do Reed know?" Evan and Ethan said at the same time and everyone turned them. "What?" The twins raised an eyebrow etch and sighed. "You speak like one person. Fun me and my brother do that all the time." Shane said smiling. "You are scary." Evan said shaking his head. "Thanks?" Shane said turning to Logan. "Reed wanted me to give you this."

Shane piked up a letter from his pocked and handed it to Logan. He slowly opened letter and read out load:

_To: Logan Wright_

_From: Reed Armstrong _

_Hello Logan. _

_I guessed now that you find Julian you think that I had forgotten about you._

_But no, I haven't. _

_You are going to lead the twins to the golden-tower. _

_With or without Julian by your side. He decides that. _

_I trust you. And I trust Julian. I'm afraid that if I let someone else lead them_

_something might go wrong. _

_There is a back door at the tower. _

_It is a bit tricky to get there, but it's easier than coming straight on it._

_There is only one goblin guarding it, I hope, so it's very easy to get in._

_Inside there is only two goblins, again I hope, that you can fight by yourself. _

_It's easier that way, then no one will get hurt._

_And I've send some tools with Shane. _

_Good-luck my friend. See you in five days._

When Logan had finished reading, Shane had already handed over some swords and arrows to the twins and Julian. Shane gave Logan a new sharpened sword. Evan got a gold-dagger and a bigger sword and Ethan got a sword with poison inside it.

"What am I going to do with golden arrows?" Julian said looking at the arrows with big eyes. "That was the only arrows Reed had." Shane answer with a grin. Logan took a arrow from Jules to take a closer look at them. "It's poison in them." Logan said looking over to his friend.

"What dose Reed mean with no one will get hurt, if Logan kill the goblins himself?" Ethan asked looking down at his sword. "If someone is fighting with me. I might kill that person." Logan said rubbing his neck. "Oh, well that wouldn't be good." Evan said looking at Logan.

"Lo, do you have any food?" Jules said after his stomach made a really loud noise. "We have." The Twins said and Evan pulled out some grapes from the basked and handed them to Jules. "Thanks." Julian said putting some grapes in his mouth.

"Lo?" Logan looked down at Jules and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you named me Jules." Jules said with grapes all up in his mouth. "OK. Fine call me that then. It's a stupid nick-name though." Logan said annoyed. "It's better then Jules." Shane and the twins let out a low laugh. "No it's not." Logan slapped Jules gently on the arm, and let out a small laugh when Jules jumped in terror. "Not funny." Jules said rubbing his arm softly. "OK. Let's focus." Evan said drying away some tears.

"I agree." Ethan said between the laugh. Evan slapped Ethan's arm and sighed. "Be serious when you say that." Ethan nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Ethan said smiling. Evan shook his head and smiled. "OK. We need to find away there, I know hoe we are supposed to do this. But..." Logan looked at Jules and the Shane. "Do you know where Reed have his secret path?"

Shane nodded and started to lead them in to the woods. He pushed away some stones and dirt. Under everything there was a trap door.

"This one lead five feet away form the golden-tower. You need to come so close at the tower as you possibly can get. And this is the safest way to get there." Shane said and smiled weakly. "Good luck." Shane turned around and walked away. "Thank you." Jules said and smiled. Logan nodded, opened the trap door and jumped down, followed by the twins and Jules.

Ethan picked up the flashlight to light up the way. "Why is it so dark down here? But not up there?" Evan placed his hand on Ethan's arm and squeezed it tightly. "If you dig a hole is the north side of the land. That's where we are now. The hole get unbelievably dark. If you could see the end of the tunnel without a flashlight or lantern, then you have tobe magical." Logan explained and looked over at Jules. "You OK?" Jules looked up and nodded. "Yea." Evan and Ethan smiled at Jules and sighed in relief. They walked quietly rest of the way. They just didn't feel like talking in a situation like this. "Wait." Evan looked at Ethan and they all stopped walking.

They looked up and heard a couple of goblins speaking. "We can't find them. We have searched everywhere." One goblin said. "Yea. We only find a red/blond- haired midget. But we let him go." After the goblin had finished everyone let out a sigh in relief. They didn't want Reed to get caught, not right now. "OK. Keep on searching." The goblins slip up and the boys continued to walk.

"Are they searching for you to?" Evan said after an awkward silence. "Yea." Jules answered and looked back at the twins. "What did you do?" Ethan asked. "I killed the old prince, and Jules I don't know what he did." Logan turned to Jules.

"I...I didn't warn the old village about the goblin attack and got everyone in the village killed. First women and kids, then the man and old couple." Logan held out his hand on to Jules back, and pressed his body closer to his friend. "That must have been horrible." Evan whispered and squeezed his brothers arm. Jules nodded, as Logan softly stroked the back of his shoulders. "We should probably hurry up." Jules said looking up at Logan. Logan nodded and opened the trap door.

He removed his hand from Jules and pulled out his sword. He jumped up to the ground and told the twins and Jules to stay until he had checked the area.

Logan quickly moved to the closest tree. He saw the goblin that where guarding the back door. He waved for Jules to come up to the tree. Jules jumped up and ran quickly over to Logan. He raised his bow, took an poison-arrow and shot the arrow straight in the heart of the goblin. "Good shot." Logan whispered and Jules waved at the twins to get there. "What now?" Evan asked after he and Ethan had made there way up Logan and Jules. "We do like Reed sai..." Jules got cut of by a goblin putting a sword against his neck.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The goblin said and smiled. Evan pulled out his dagger and trowed it at the goblins head. The goblin let go of the sword and felled to the ground. "Thanks." Jules said touching his neck, where the goblin had put his sword. Logan pulled out his sword and shopped of the head of an other goblin that was sneaking up on them. Jules moved next to the twins, and pulled out a new arrow. "Logan duck." Logan obeyed and he shot another goblin.

Logan moved closer to the others and they stood like a circle, watching every corner of the forest. "Here they come." Jules raised his bow and got ready to shoot anything that moved. Evan and Ethan pulled out there swords and got ready to attack.

"What if we don't make it?" Evan looked over at Logan's way. "Evan! Don't say that. Of course we'll make it." Ethan said and smacked Evans arm. "But.." Logan broke him of by putting a a

hand over his mouth. "Keep your mouth shut." Logan whispered irritated.

Julian turned a little to the left and saw a goblin move from tree to tree. "Over there." Julian nodded towards the goblins way. Logan nodded and slowly made his way over to the tree. He made a quick move and shopped of three of the four goblins heads. The forth one made his way over to Logan and begged Logan not to hurt him. But Logan didn't listen and instead stabbed the goblin in the heart. Julian looked behind him and realized that the twins had gone missing. "Logan!" Jules yelled and Logan ran up too him. "What?" Logan looked down at Jules. "Where is the.. Oh no." Jules nodded and sighed. "I don't understand how they could have disappeared. They were right here a few seconds ago." Jules nodded to the spot where the twins had been standing.

"They are going to be fine. Don't worry." Logan put his hand on Jules shoulder. "I guess that they have dragged them over to the tower." Jules nodded and looked over Logan's shoulder.

The tower were just a couple of feet away. When two goblins walked out of the tower Julian raised his bow and shoot one on the goblins straight in the head. He picked up another arrow and shoot the other one. "You are really good with the bow." Logan smiled and started to walk towards the tower with Jules right behind him.

Logan picked up a key from the goblin and unlocked the door. He found his way up a staircase. "Why dos it have to be so fucking dark everywhere?" Jules mumbled under his breath. Logan looked through a small window and saw the twins, with there hands tide up laying on the cold floor. Evan or Ethan had a big bruise on his left eye, and a big wound on his leg. And the other twin was holding him tightly.

"Evan, Ethan. It's Logan." Evan looked up from his bother and ran up to the door, leaving his twin laying on the floor. "How did you get in here?" Evan sniffed looking at Logan. "We killed the guards and sneaked in. We are going to get you out of here. You have a key right?" Evan nodded. "Good. Will you be able to hand it to me?" Evan got up, walked over to the door and handed the key to Logan through the small cell window.

Logan took the key and started to unlock the door, but when he pushed the key in too the lock, it broke. "Oh no." Logan took the two pieces and showed them to Jules. "What happened?" Ethan said from inside the cell. "The key broke." Evan walked over to Ethan and helped him up.

"How did this happened?" Jules asked when he saw Ethan. "After Logan had killed the last goblin, at least we thought it was the last one, two other put there filthy hands over our mouth and dragged us here." Ethan looked at his hands while he was speaking.

"And when Ethan tried to fight back." Evan looked at his brother. "One of the goblins hit him with a stone." Jules nodded."Don't blame your self over this." Ethan said looking at Jules. "No one, and then I mean _no one_ could see this coming." Logan turned to Jules as he spoke. "Let's just focus on getting out." Evan said and the others nodded.

Logan took out the keys he got from the goblin, but none of them fit. "How many keys do you have?" Evan started digging in his pocket. "Two." He handed the keys to Logan. Logan took one of the keys and pushed it in to the lock. It took some time, sense the lock was old, but he managed to get it in and unlock the stupid door. "Finally." Evan and Ethan said at the same time. Logan and Jules tide them up and then put there arms around Ethan's shoulder and helped him up the stairs.

"Wait, why are we going up." Ethan whispered. "The princes is up stairs." Logan answered. "Here, You have to take him, just in case there is goblins higher up." Evan nodded and put his arm around his brother instead of Logan. Logan pulled out his sword and walked ahead of the others.

Two goblins tried do kill the twins and Julian by dropping a sword, but Logan were just in time before they dropped the sword. The twins saw what Logan was doing and backed a bit. Logan sliced there necks and there heads hit the ground in front of Jules and the twins.

Logan waved for them and they started walking again. Evan looked up and saw three goblins heading towards them. "Logan, watch out!" Evan yelled when a goblin pulled out his dagger and ran towards Logan. Logan snapped his head towards the goblin, he pulled out his sword and it hit the goblin straight in the heart. Logan's shirt was already covered in blood, but after the three goblins that Logan had slayed, his shirt was now really red from the blood.

"Can we come up?" Jules said looking up at Logan. "Yes." Logan stopped walking at waited for them to come up to him. "Do you think there will be more?" Evan said when they were right behind Logan. "I don't know." Logan started walking again. Weirdly there was no more goblins.

Logan stopped at the top and looked in to the cell. The princess were sleeping in a small cell bed, arms tied together and so were the legs.

When everyone was at the top. Jules and Logan started to wonder why there were no more goblins.

"Maybe they got scared and ran away." Evan looked at Ethan. "Why would they do that?" Ethan just looked at the floor. "There is blood here." Ethan pointed to the floor, Logan sat down to take a closer look. "Well, it's not from a goblin. That's all I know. At least for now." He said and stood up. Jules nodded and looked in to the cell.

The princes were now awake, and she was looking straight at Jules. "Help me." The princes said. Jules nodded and turned to Logan and the twins. "Well are we going to save her or not?" Logan looked at Jules and smiled. The twins nodded and walked closer to the door.

"Why is the lock the size of a dice?" Logan turned around and looked at the look. "Fan- fucking- tastic." Logan punched a hole in the wall that were next to the door. "Logan, you just pushed a hole, IN THE FUCKING _WALL_!" Jules yelled. Logan nodded and looked in. Logan tried to make the hole bigger, but failed miserably. Evan walked up to Logan, to take a closer look at the cell.

"I think I could fit through." Logan looked at Evan and nodded. "I believe you do." Evan stepped through the hole and walked over to the princess. He untied her hands and feet, and helped her stand up. "Thank you." The princess and brushed of her dress and walked over to the others. "I really appreciate your help." The princess shook hands with all of them and Logan helped her out och the cell. When the princess were out, Logan walked over to the window.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Logan waved for them to come over to him. "Shit!" Jules mumbled and looked at Logan. "Lo, what are we going to do." Logan looked annoyed at Jules. "Stop, calling me that." Jules shook his head and Logan sighed. "Probably...um...attack?" Jules nodded. "You don't know, huh?" Logan shook his head.

Evan and Ethan looked at etch other and smiled. "We still have a few dices left." Evan said. "Yeah." Ethan turned to his twin and smiled. "Your dices are explosive. You know?" Logan turned around and looked at the twins. "We know." The twins said. "I will never ever get used to that." Logan shook his head and returned to the window. "Just one question." Jules and Logan turned around. "How bis is the explosion?" Logan smiled. "Its pretty big. When I were on the other side of a forest. It blew ow, all the way to the goblins temple." Evan and Ethan stared at Logan with big eyes. "Really?!" The twins said out loud. "Yes." Logan nodded and looked out. "Leave it here and then we have five minutes to run away." Jules said smiling.

"OK." The twins picked up the dice, placed it on the floor and everyone stared to run down the stairs. When they got out side, Logan pulled out his sword and started to kill some goblins and witches. "Run!" Logan yelled. Evan picked up Ethan, Jules and the princess together with the twins started to run. "What about you?!" Jules yelled at Logan. "I'll be fine. Go!" Logan yelled back and slayed another goblin. "But.." Logan shook his head. "GO! Leave now! For god sake Jules!" Jules shook his head but ran after the twins.

"Where's Logan?" Ethan asked. "He's still there." Jules said with a quiet voice. "But, we can't leave him." Evan said looking at Jules. "He said he'll be fine." Jules looked at the twins and jumped over a fallen tree. "Did he say that?." Ethan said. "Yes, his words." Jules said sadly. "We can stop over there." Jules pointed towards a big tree. The twins and the princess nodded and they quickly ran over there.

Jules knocked on the tree and a door opened. "Quick in." They all walked in and Jules closed the door behind them. Jules led them up stairs so they could treat Ethan's wounds. Ethan hissed at the pain that shot through his leg as the put him down. "Shh." Evan said and started to stroke his hair.

"This is going to hurt." Jules picked up a bandage, some tops and a anti- bacteria bottle.

He pored some anti- bacteria on his leg and Ethan screamed out in pain. Jules then picked up the tops and started to clean the wound. "Why dose it has to hurt so fucking much?!" Ethan hissed and pulled his head back in pain. "Yes, I'm sorry." Jules said and started to put the bandage on.

"Done." Ethan sat up and looked at his leg. "Ow." He felt his twin put his arms around his shoulders and sighed. "Thank you." Evan smiled at Jules and he nodded. "Any time." A voice said behind them. "That's right bitches, I'm back." Logan smiled at the twins and then Jules.

"Told you I'll be fine." Jules nodded and walked over to him. "Yes, yes you did." Jules and hugged his friend lightly and then broke apart. "You ran after us when we disappeared, didn't you?" Jules said and Logan shook his head. "I almost got caught when you left. But I manage to slip aside. I took the other way around, but weirdly enough, they didn't follow me." everyone went silent and stared at Logan and Jules. "That's about it really. But I may or may not have kill the goblin king." Logan said and scratched his neck.

"YOU WHAT!" Jules looked at Logan with anger in his eyes. "I kill-" Logan got cut of by Jules. "I heard what you did! Why would you do that?!" Logan shrugged. "I didn't see who it was. Sorry, but it wasn't really my fault. He shouldn't have sneaked up on me. I have reflexes you know."

Jules shook his head. "You can't kill every thing or everyone, just because you have 'reflexes'." Jules smacked Logan on the cheek and sat down next to the twins. Logan placed his hand on the redness and then looked at Jules.

"I'm sorry. I can't just bring him back to life. It wasn't my fault and you know it." Logan looked at Jules and sighed. "So, what are we going to do now?" Jules looked up at Lo and shook his head. "There's only one thing to do. We need to send these two back." Jules said and nodded towards the twins. "How, we don't really know how we got here. We put our hands on a sign and here we are." Logan snapped his finger.

"I know, on top of that mountain." Logan pointed towards a mountain. "There is the sign you need. It's pretty tricky to get there, but we can do it." Jules nodded. "Great. Shall we leave now?" said the twins together. "No." they turned to Jules. "Ethan have to rest." the twins nodded. "We'll carry him to the bedroom, so he can sleep. And the same is for you, Evan." Evan nodded in agreement and Logan picked up Ethan. He carried him in to the bedroom with Evan behind him. He put him down on the bed and told them to go to sleep, before he returned to Jules.

"I showed the princess to the other bedroom." said Jules and Logan nodded. "Good." Logan nodded and sighed, he walked closer to friend. "Don't." Jules put up his hand and shook his head. "But.." Logan looked at Jules. "Just don't I'm going to sleep, OK." Logan nodded and Jules disappeared out of the room.

_Evan and Ethan:_

"Tired?" Evan said turning to his brother. "A little." Ethan nodded. "Sleep then, little brother." Ethan smiled at his brother and then closed his eyes. "Nigh night." Ethan mumbled with a tiny voice. "Night." Evan closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.

_Five hours later:_

Logan and Jules walked in to the twins room, and saw that they were cuddled up together under the blanket. "They look so peace full. I don't want to wake them up." Logan said turning to Jules. "No need." the twins said and looked at them. "Fuck, you scared the living shit out of me." Jules put a hand on his chest. The twins smiled, jumped of the bed and walked over too the other two.

"Good, I mean it's Halloween after all." the twins said in union and smiled. "

Halloween?" Logan said and raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't know what Halloween is?" Logan and Jules shook there heads. The twins stared at them and shook there heads. "OK. What date is it?" Evan said looking at Logan. "24 December. I guess, you know, in your world." Logan smiled. "It's Christmas?" The twins said in shock. "Yes?" Logan laughed and Jules elbowed him in the ribs. "Three days after Halloween, so the eighth." Jules smiled and the twins sighed in relief. Logan and Jules started laughed and the twins hit them on the arm.

"What?" Logan said and tried of a tear that dell down his pale cheek. "Don't scare us like that." Ethan said with an angry voice. "But it's Halloween." the twins almost couldn't make out what Jules were saying through his laugh, but they did it.

Logan straightened his shirt and slowly stop laughing. Logan lifted Jules over his shoulder and carried him out in the living-room. "No! Lo, let me down!" Jules laughed and kicked his legs lightly. "Why?" Lo said and looked over to the twins who were giggling like crazy.

"Because I want you to. That's why." Jules smiled. "Not a good reason." Logan smiled at Jules and then the twins. "Are you two done? If you are, can we get going." Evan said and sighed.

"Yep. Follow me." Logan started walking towards the door with the twins right behind. "Can you save me?" Jules asked the twins. "Nope." the twins smiled and walked next to Logan. "You guys," Logan looked over to the twins and continued "Have to be ready with your swords. And Jules behave." they twins nodded and Jules just sighed. "Can't you just put me down?." Logan sighed. "Fine." Jules slide of Logan's shoulder and landed with a loud noise on the ground.

"Ow." Jules rubbed his back and then stood up. "Don't blame me." said Logan and put up his hands in defense. "Who else is there to blame? The twins." Jules pointed over to the twins. "Don't drag us in to this. And by the way, can we keep going." Ethan said and Evan nodded in agreement. "See." Jules said with an annoyed voice. Logan muttered something that sounded like "Yeah, yeah what ever", but Jules ignored it. "Right, let's continue." the twins nodded and they all started walking.

It didn't take long before they retched some trouble with some goblins. Some of the goblins recognized Logan from the fight and went to attack, but Jules were quick with his bow and shoot two goblins. The arrow went through one goblin to the other one.

"Nice." the twins said impressed. "Thanks." Jules said with a smile. Logan just nodded and continued. Jules and the twins stared at him for a moment, but walked after him. "Logan's so strange." Evan whispered to his twin, not knowing that Logan had heard him. "Yea, he is a bit scary , don't you think Jules?" the twins turned to Jules. "Yea, but that's just how he is. He's like a bubble. I guess." Jules shrugged and smiled shyly.

They turned to look at Logan, but when they looked his way they realized he was gone. "Lo? Lo, where are you." Jules looked around but didn't see him anywhere. "Yes?" Logan jumped down from a tree. "Holy shit!" the twin said in a really high pitched voice. "What?" Logan raised an eyebrow and looked from Evan to Ethan. "Where were you?" Jules asked. Logan pointed upwards.

"There. I didn't think you'll realize I was gone. So, I decided to scare you." he looked at the twins. "It worked." he smiled at them and then continued walking. "I hate you so much." Jules muttered under his breath and Logan turned to him and gave his a soft smile.

After sometime they retched a little mountain, it wasn't big, but it was tall and Logan and Jules looked at each other and smiled. "Here it is." Logan said and turned around. "Really? We are supposed to climb this?" Evan looked at the mountain with big eyes. "Yep." Jules smiled. "Good luck." Logan and Jules started to walk back.

"Wait. Are you going to leave us. HERE?!" Ethan said in shock. "Yea. Me and Jules are forbidden to climb up." the twins raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Jules sighed before he answered.

"When we went up there a couple of years ago, we accidentally knocked down the goblin queen from the top. Her guard almost knocked over Logan, so his stupid reflexes, kicked in and he pushed her and her guards down the hill." the twins looked over to Logan. "The story can't get more true then that." Lo scratched his neck and smiled. "Well, good luck." the twins nodded and looked up. When they turned around again, Logan and Julian were gone.

"Great. Let's climb." Evan said and grabbed a rock so he could lift him self up, but of course it fell of as he grabbed it. "God dammit!" Ethan grinned at his brother and started to look around.

"Look, a staircase." Evan ran after his brother and let out a loud laugh. "Okay, this" Evan pointed to the stairs. "is ridiculous." Ethan nodded and started to walk upwards. "Well this were easier then I thought." Evan nodded in agreement and they ran up the rest of the way. It didn't take long before they retched the top, but when they did they collapsed on the ground and started laughing.

"That was the most stupid thing _ever_." Evan turned to his brother with a huge smile. Ethan nodded in agreement. "Okay," Ethan sat up and looked around. "let's start searching." he helped his brother up and turned around. "Oh, how can everything be so easy all of a sudden?" Ethan asked and walked over to the sign.

"Maybe, we can help you to answer that question." Evan turned around and saw Reed, Shane, Dwight, Logan and Julian standing there. "Oh my fucking god." Evan said with his eyes wide open. "What are you guys doing here?" Ethan pointed at the group of people.

Reed smiled brightly at them. "Well, Logan and Julian told me that you two were going to climb the mountain. So, I asked my little friend over here," he pointed to Shane. "to use a little magic, yes he is a wizard, to get you guys some stairs. I was easier that way." Shane nodded. "And," Shane added. "It were more fun for me." Reed looked at the twins and smiled. "Um, guys. The sign is walking a way." Logan pointed towards where sign should be.

"Oh shit." Reed ran after the sign and grabbed the shaft. "REED!" Shane yelled but it was to late, Reed were gone and the sign landed on the ground. "Oh no, no no no no." Logan, Jules, Shane, Dwight and the twins ran to the sign. "FUCK!" Shane yelled and sat down on his knees. Logan turned to the twins. "You have to get Reed back. If he falls there is like fifty fifty that he'll need to go to a hospital, at least in your world." The twins nodded and retched down towards the sign. "Wait. The swords. You will not need them when you are out there." Jules said and the twins handed them over. "Now you can leave." The twins shook there head with a smile and grabbed the sign. They heard Logan and Jules saying _good bye_ before they landed in there bed.

"Reed?" Evan whispered when he stood up. "Yea?" Reed crawled out from under the bed and stood up next to Ethan. "Why were you under the bed?" Ethan asked and looked down at him.

"Your mum walked in. I thought she would see me, but luckily for me, she didn't." Reed smiled and brushed of his clothes. The twins nodded and walked over to the door, they placed their ears against it to hear if someone was near by. "No, I've told you a thousand time that I don't know where the twins are, no they are not in there room." they heard there mom talking to someone on the phone, but then she walked away. "OK, she probably walked in to her room." they turned to Reed.

"We have to find the sign, it has to be some where in the house. I'm guessing downstairs." Reed looked back at the twins. "Yea." Ethan slowly opened the door and looked around. "OK, follow me." Evan and Reed nodded and followed Ethan downstairs.

"Hey!" Reed and the twins froze and slowly turned around to see their mom stand at the top of the stairs. "Hi." Evan kindly said and smiled. "When did you get back?" she turned to Reed. "And who is this?" Reed gave her a shy smile and the looked up at the twins. "Reed, Reed Armstrong." Reed said with a quiet voice, almost like a whisper. "Wow, what a rare name." the women smiled.

"Not where I'm from." Reed mumbled under his breath. The twins cut in before their mom could say anything more. "We just got home and we met Reed at the park." Evan said. "And to answer the question you're thinking, he's form...uh..." he looked around and saw a picture of the perfect country. "Ireland." Ethan added.

"Oh, Ireland. I have a cousin there. And I'm Catherine by the way." the woman said and walked down. "Not to be rude or anything, but your really short. How old are you?" the twins looked at there mom in shock. "I'm..uh..seventeen." Reed stuttered. _Wow, did I just stutter? That's never happened before. _"Really?" Reed nodded and Evan looked angrily at his mother.

"Mom! Leave now!" Evan yelled and everyone looked at him in shock. "You really can surprise me sometimes." his twin said. "Fine, I'm going to the market anyway." Catherine grabbed her purse, car keys and stormed out the door and slamming it hard. "Thank god." Evan said and rubbed his temple. Ethan placed a hand on his back and then turned to Reed. "Let's search?" Reed asked and sighed. "Yea." they walked in to the living-room and started searching, but Reed just stood there.

"Why aren't you helping?" Ethan looked up at Reed. "Because, if the sign were in here. It would be in the middle of the room." Reed watched as the twins face-palmed them self and stood up. "We're idiots." the twins turned to etch other. "I know." Reed smiled and walked in to the kitchen.

"Found it!" the twins ran in to the kitchen and find Reed standing in front of the sign.

"I guess this is the end." Evan said and walked over to Reed. "No, it's not." the twins raised an eyebrow. "It's just the beginning." and with that Reed was gone. "The beginning? It's only the beginning?" Evan turned around to see his brother in a huge shock. "The best beginning ever." Evan smiled and looked at the spot where the sign just to be. "What now?" Ethan walked up to his brother. Evan shrugged and sighed. "Maybe eat?" Ethan shook his head. "Maybe, wait?." Evan shook his head. Ethan then grabbed a piece of paper, a scissor and started to cut out a star. He took out a tape roll and sicked it to where the sign were. "Why did you do that?" Evan asked when Ethan were done. "This is how it started. And this is not how it's going to end. One day we are going to be able to tell out kids about this day with no shame, because its a story." Ethan smiled at his brother and sighed. "What now then?" Evan said. "How about turning around? Now?" And so they did.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
